Mr Widemouth
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A devilish imp comes from the underworld for one thing: to kill all cubs...
1. The Narrator Vs The Devil

The TARDIS landed in Jasper Park. Wayne and Kate got out of it. Humphrey and Hutch were there to greet them.

"Did you fix it?" Humphrey asked.

"Yep, just needed some salt."

"Salt?" Humphrey and Hutch said together.

"It's a long story…" Wayne said. "So who's ready to rest?" Everyone raised their hands. They all went to their dens for a night's sleep.

But something down below couldn't sleep. We see the camera go down in the Earth's crust revealing dirt, worms, dinosaur bones, and bones of angels. The camera then shows us the fiery depths of Hell.

We see the Devil on his throne made of decomposed body parts. He sitting there… on his phone…. Playing "Angry Birds"… *Sighs*…. Can-can we get someone else, please?

No, we can't? Then tell him to do his job… *Sigh*…. Hey, Satan!

"Huh?" The Devil looked around and saw the narrator and put his phone away. "Sorry, sorry. Well, time to wreak some havoc."

He then started to zoom past his demons in a cartoony way like the roadrunner. He was in his personal palace as the other demons were just flying around in there.

He stopped and made a screeching noise at a mirror in a bathroom. He quickly did things like brush his teeth with a huge toothbrush, make a weird face when blow drying his hair, shave with a straight razor, but left his signature van dyke and got out of there in about 6 seconds.

As he walked out of the bathroom he opened a gateway to see many people suffering in Hell. He smiled. "SSSSSSmoking!" He said as he jumped off the balcony of his palace, face first, and had flattened himself to a pancake. Everyone saw this and looked concerned.

He managed to get his arm scrapped off the floor in the cartoonist way. We see his arm is flat like a paper as he grabbed his head. His eyes had glued themselves to the floor and went right back to his face.

"Look Ma! I'm roadkill! Ha, Ha, Ha!" He then see him scraped himself off the floor and returned to his 3-dimesional self.

Then Devil then heard a small voice. "Excuse me, Mr. Dark Lord?"

He looked down with a huge grin on his face. He then saw our "Villain". He was small, with gray fur. The creature had a perpetual grin on his face with razor sharp teeth. He had three toes and three claws and his head looked like a pineapple. So basically he's a demented Furby.

"What can I do for you, cubby?" The Devil asked.

"I was wondering if I could, you know, go out in the world and scare someone for the very first time. Maybe?"

Satan thought for a moment. "Well, you are scary. But can I trust you?"

"Oh, you can shadow me. See how I do."

"What if you fail?"

"Then… maybe you can give me some pointers."

He thought for a moment again. "For you anything. Front and center!" We then see a bat come from the palace. But this isn't just any old bat, it's Nigel. It seems luck didn't favor him in the afterlife as he was taken to Hell.

"I need you to take over for a bit. You think you can do that?" Nigel landed on his shoulder.

"Of course, I'm happy to. What do you want, the ten finger screw job to these people?"

"No, no, no…. save that for Day of the Dead. I just need you to take over." Nigel saluted and went up in the air.

Satan grabbed the little creature and placed him on his shoulder. "Let's go. What's your name again?"

"Mr. Widemouth…" He answered.


	2. The Plan

A pentagram came up on the forest floor and fire spurted out revealing the Devil and Mr. Widemouth. They looked around and saw that they were in a forest.

"I think I know this place. Jasper Park! Brings me memories. Ready to scare buddy?"

"I-I-I think…." Widemouth stuttered.

They walked around to see nothing but trees, dirt, and grass. Then, they heard a noise. They looked beyond a bush and saw two cubs playing together. Mr. Widemouth then disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in the trees.

He dropped down and spoke in his most freighting voice. A little crackly with a hint of an injured animal.

"Hello there…." The two cubs then stopped playing and looked over to him. They were scared at his appearance.

"Who are you?" The female cub asked.

"I'm Mr. Widemouth… do you want to play a game?" The two cubs perked up and liked the idea.

Oh what he had in store for them. "Yes!" The two said excitedly.

"Good. Go to the very top of the tree and then fall off. There would be a trampoline on the bottom so you'll float right back up."

The two cubs tried to climb the tree but they weren't able. They kept falling off at the first try they got.

"We can't!" They said.

"Don't worry..." Mr. Widemouth snapped his claws and now held six knives in his claws.

"Each of you, take three knives." They did. "Now try to juggle them. You won't be harmed."

The cubs didn't know if they should. The male cub then did it anyway. He threw three up in the air. Two hit the back of the female and one hit the head of the male. They were now dead.

The Devil came out of the bushes and applauded. "I'm impressed." Mr. Widemouth took a bow.

"Now let's go fool other suckers." He said darkly.

We cut to Humphrey and Kate sleeping next to each other. They looked peaceful. Of course something had to wake them up.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A woman's scream filled the air. They both woke up in a gasp. They turned and walked out of their den and rubbed their eyes.

Hutch came by and had caribou in his mouth. He spit it out and proceeded to talk.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Someone needs our help." Humphrey said heroically. They then ran to the sound. They came deep in the forest and saw a woman crying over two bodies and a man walking back and forth.

"What happened here? Give me the details." Hutch said.

"They…. They just killed them…" The man said. "With this…." He pointed to the dead cubs on the floor.

"Whoa…" Kate said. "How could this happen?" Kate went close to the cubs and touched one of the knives.

She recoiled in pain. "Ow! Damn thing is hot." She said as she sucked on her paw.

"Who could do this?" Hutch asked as he looked at the bodies.

"Umm, guys…" Humphrey said as he was behind a bush. They came to him and saw it. They saw the pentagram on the floor.

"Hot Devil… it's the hot devil…" Hutch said.

"We have to find him."

"How?" Kate asked. Humphrey looked at the ground and thought of a plan.

"We'll find by going through this pentagram. If he comes back then we'll force him to confess."

"Good idea." They needed help though. Wayne came and he was scoping the area. He also wanted to see who did this.

"Wayne!" He looked at them. "We need your help going through this pentagram."

"Why not just use my TARDIS?"

"Let's go…"

They went to the TARDIS to go into Hell itself.


	3. Jarate! That is what you think it is!

Mr. Widemouth and the Devil walked through the forest. They had fun killing and slaughtering the cubs. But there are only two teenage cubs that they want.

Claudette and Saul. They had the most adventures and the most encounters with the supernatural. They needed to be tormented and killed before they find out the truth of what their park has to offer.

They saw the two playing by their den. Looks like they were having fun. Well, for now. They laughed as they chased each other.

They then stopped to take a breather. "That was fun." Saul said panting.

"How can we make it more fun?" Claudette thought. Saul gulped.

" _There is one way…"_ Saul thought. He felt clammy and felt like fainting. He really wanted to tell her.

" _I love you! It's not that hard. Just go for it…"_ He gulped and turned to her. "Claudette…"

"Yes?" She asked innocently as she stared right back at him. He couldn't even look in her eyes, which is how nervous he was.

"Umm, I wanted to tell you that…"

"What's that Saul?"

"Well, we've been friends for some time…"

"No… what's that?!" She said as she pointed behind him.

"Huh?" He turned to see Mr. Widemouth crawling up to them.

"Hello children. I'm Mr. Widemouth. Want to play a game?"

The gang made it to the TARDIS and Wayne looked in the book Aaron had made.

"Alright, to go in we need the hair of a wolf and the…umm…. 'waste' of a wolf."

Humphrey pulled Hutch's hair and took off a few strands of hair. Wayne took it and placed it on the floor of the console.

"Now we just need…. Um… can one of you…"

"I'll do it." Humphrey said. Wayne took a bottle from a cabinet and gave it to him. "Do your thing…"

Humphrey placed the bottle on the floor and lifted his leg. He then realized people were looking at him. He put his leg down and made a motion with his paw.

They gleefully turned. Humphrey did it and Wayne then took the bottle and started to recite a chant from the book.

Suddenly they felt a rumbling. The rumbling stopped. Everyone looked around.

"Did it work?" Kate opened the door and saw they were in the depths of Hell.

"Let's get him…" Wayne said. Before they could, a demon rushed into the TARDIS. He was screaming demonic sayings.

Humphrey took the bottle he peed in and threw it at the demon. That made it stop. The demon the sniffed itself.

"This smells like…. Amazing!" He took a deep breath of himself as he loved the smell.

"What do you call it?" Everyone looked at him in confusion until Hutch said something.

"That's… um… Jarate! That is what you think it is!"

"I'll take some more…"

"We have no time for this. Where's Satan?"

"Oh, we left with someone named Mr. Widemouth."

"Mr. Widemouth. I could've sworn I heard that somewhere." Wayne said as he looked at the monster book. He flipped through and found someone name that.

"I think we found our killer."

"How will we get back?"

"I can help." The demon said. "But for a price."

"Do you want one of our souls or eat our flesh?" Hutch asked fearfully.

"No I need some of that Jarate. That stuff is good."

"You're not mad on what it is?"

"Hell no. Just give it to me…"

Everyone looked at Humphrey. He sighed. "You're just lucky I drank like gallons of water before I came here."

Humphrey stood on his hind legs and pointed at the demon. Humphrey looked at the camera and said, "You might not want to film this…."


	4. JUST DO IT!

"What kind of game?" Saul asked.

"Git them, git them…." The Devil said from behind a bush.

"Well, do you know how to juggle?"

A rumbling was heard as the ground shook beneath them. A tree tilted sideways as the TARDIS came from the floor. It was searing red instead of TARDIS blue.

The door opened and revealed the gang. "Wait stop!" Humphrey said.

"Guys, where did you…" Saul was then interrupted.

"No time for that…. DEVIL!"

The Devil saw his chance to run, or should I say cloak. He snapped his fingers and instantly turned invisible.

"Where is he?" Kate asked as she looked in the bushes.

"What's going on?" Claudette asked.

"He's not who he appears to be. That's Mr. Widemouth, a devilish imp."

"Hey, I was doing a job!" Mr. Widemouth shouted in a deep dark demonic voice.

"Shut up gremlin!" Hutch shouted back.

"Wait… gremlin!" Wayne said as he flipped through the pages in Aaron's book.

"You found something Wayne?"

"There's a page here that talks about him. If we get him wet, he'll go back to the underworld."

"Ha! We're far from the lake or any sort of water."

Right then Humphrey had an idea. "Grab him."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Just like what Shia Labeouf says, "Just do it!"." Kate and Hutch grabbed Mr. Widemouth.

"You guys might want to look away for this one." He told everyone.

They did. Humphrey stood on his hind legs and _**(I'm so sorry for this guys, I write whatever comes to mind)**_ and pointed his junk at him. He then _**(As Marasmus says as he throws Jarate at us during Scream Fortress, "I am so, so sorry.")**_ he started to pee on him.

Mr. Widemouth was set ablaze by hellfire and descended into Hell. Humphrey stopped and everyone gathered around at the burnt circle in the floor.


	5. M-M-M-Morty

The door to the TARDIS was open as Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Wayne, Claudette and Saul were inside watching TV on the TARDIS monitor.

They were watching Rick and Morty and laughing.

" _M-Morty… I-I-I had to create a bomb…"_

" _W-w-w-what?!" Morty stammered._

"Humphrey, as disgusting as that was… thanks for saving us." Kate said.

"Well, you're welcome." As he cuddled up with her with love.

A scene had passed on the show they were watching and Wayne and Hutch started to laugh.

At the door of the TARDIS, the Devil stood with a menacing look holding his pitchfork. He looked at the TV and cracked a smile.

He then started to laugh loudly and start to enter the TARDIS holding his sides and almost drop his pitchfork.

The gang was laughing too, but they heard another voice and they looked in shock. The Devil then realized what he was doing and quickly turned invisible and leave.

The gang turned and saw nothing and then looked at each other. They shrugged it off.

Outside the TARDIS, the Devil turned visible and he sighed. He then went to the Jasper graveyard. It was a place where all the dead wolves were buried and it was where Winston was buried.

Satan went to Winston's grave and felt the soil. He heated it up. He started to chuckle.

He liked this plan. He liked it a lot. His plan was naughty, it was demonic, it was sinister, it was… devilish.

But he couldn't do it now. He had to wait. Until nighttime at least when no one was looking. He loved this plan.

 _ **10-1-18-1-20-5 20-8-1-20 9-19 23-8-1-20 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11 9-20 9-19**_


End file.
